VGCW/2013-03-31
Note: This broadcast is from our April Fools 2013 prank, none of this actually happened. __TOC__ Pre-show Gurl Gamer Championship Table Match Matchup Winner Results Table-san was hoisted into the ring despite her pleas as Cammy arrived to the ring for this table match for the title. Right off the bat, the champion removed her challenger's top lewdly, then ran over to the turnbuckle, climbed on top, and backflipped herself onto Table-san, breaking her opponent into pieces! As Cammy celebrated her apparent victory, the referee spoke privately to the ring announcer who shared the ref's verdict: since Cammy went through a table and Table-san did not, Table-san was the new Gurl Gamer Champion! 'General Manager Tournament Loser's Bracket - Finals' Matchup Loser Results Bison and Waluigi fought to not be the ultimate loser of the tournament, but in an amazing display of THQuality, the two bumped heads and fell down next to each other, and for some reason, they both fell on top of Gary Oak who had somehow been generated face-up in the middle of the ring! The referee counted to three, and all of a sudden the match was over! Let it be forever known, Gary was here, Gary is a jobber! Other Plot Phoenix Wright came out to the ring to deliver some unfortunate news that just went down moments before the show. Due to a contract dispute over free hats, Gabe Newell was no longer employed with VGCW! With Gaben in two matches and no GM to assist still, the board has been forced to hastily come up with alternate plans for these matches. Adam Jensen's opponent in the Great Tournament finals would be revealed when the match begins. As for the VGCW Championship match, the Fatal Fourway was now a Triple Threat with the remaining contenders, Ganondorf, Dr. Wily, and Charles Barkley would finally decide the holder of the vacant belt! '"Challenge: Go Home and Be an Ass Man" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Arino brought his team the early advantage, used those educated feet to deliver plenty of Kacho Kicks to the American heroes. But the comeback nature of Duke Nukem suddenly turned the tide around, and Arino was forced to bring AD James into the match, whose impatience wasn't doing favors for his side either. The fight would take itself outside of the ring, where legal men Arino and Guile struck each other with the stairs, knocking both men out! The ref counted to 10, neither man able to stand, rendering this match a draw! Other Plot Phoenix Wright was backstage to make another announcement. Apparently the VGCW board was pressured to make this match by the bigger WWE brand. With VGCW vs. WWE on hiatus for so long, the series was set to be revived, and to make matters worse for VGCW, their side was going to put the Casual Championship on the line, even though Wario was in line for a title match! To put the cherry on top, this match was next! 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results The usually calm and prepared Red wasn't ready for this new development in the Casual title scene, and it showed plainly! A motivated Jey Uso brought his A-game to the champ, and soon enough, the gold was now his after pinning the Pokemon master! Other Plot Adam Jensen was making his way to the ring, unsure of who he would be dealing with now that Gabe Newell was out of the GM tournament. The tournament finals are next! 'General Manager Tournament - Finals (Tornado Handicap Match)' Matchup Winner Results Jensen came out on the augmented bike, and after he made it to the ring, the other finalist emerged...the Game Grumps! The crowd jeered as the Grumps danced to the ring, obviously thrilled with this opportunity. Jensen never asked for a handicap match, and he wasn't able to deal with Jon and Arin both coming at him at the same time. Two Grump Hugs later from JonTron, and the new GMs were crowned as the Game Grumps were now in charge! 'Money in the Bank Match' Matchup Winner Results The six challengers fought bravely to claim the suitcase, but their efforts wore them down hard. Eventually all six men were KOed, and suddenly one man known for his Money in the Bank schemes appeared...Little Mac had returned! Mac ran to the ring, quickly climbed the ladder, and the Money in the Bank was once again in his gloves! The crowd was absolutely shocked into silence! Other Plot Mac was immediately in the office of the new co-GMs, the Game Grumps, pleading for his win to be official. Much to the dismay of the fans, the Grumps deliberated and declared "MAC WINS!" Furthermore, they also announced that they would be competing for the Co-Op Championship right now, whether the champs were ready or not! 'General Manager Tournament - Semi-Finals - Match 1' Matchup Winner Results The long reign of the Co-Op Champions finally came to an end as Zangief constantly went into and out of the ring with his mindgames, leaving Ganondorf in what was practically a handicap match. It was too much to deal with as Jon and Arin came away with the straps! Other Plot Dr. Wily spoke with Charles Barkley just before the VGCW title match. With Ganondorf beaten down and Gabe Newell out of the company, it looked like one of them was going to claim the title! They trashtalked for a bit, then made their way to the ring. 'Triple Threat Match for Vacant VGCW Championship' Matchup Winner Results The three contenders were in the ring, but the familiar Shenmue Kid Rap played for the third time today as the GM Grumps came out to make an announcement! The board had been requested to conduct an additional investigation on the banned Glitch Bomb, only to find that the move had actually been patched shortly before the formation of VGCW, thus it was completely legal! With this in mind, the claims that the three men in the ring had to being VGCW champion were now void! With the title's prestige dropped from being unheld for so long, the board had decided to allow the new GMs to name a champion! The three should-have-been challengers argued their case, but JonTron said the Grumps weren't having this shit, because they already made up their minds! The VGCW Champion was now...Dylan!